earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Turtle Power 19
Characters * Baxter Stockman * Qas * Rob Smith * Don Jones * Shredder * Hattori Tatsu * Oroku Karai Location * TCRI, Star City, OR * November 26th 2016, 1912 Local Time VOX Archive * Filter: Overlapping Voices * Qas: footsteps What the hell are you two doing here? * Don Jones: gasp Dude! Holy expletive! I didn't believe you, but you were right. * Rob Smith: Yeah, what did I tell you? * Don Jones: You told me. chuckle * Qas: sigh What are you two doing here? * Rob Smith: It took me a while, but I recognized my little sister's voice... so I took your advice and got out of Gotham. * Qas: sigh Keep your voice down. * Rob Smith: Oh, sorry, sis... * Qas: I didn't mean come to Star City! * Don Jones: Yeah, but we figured since you were a member of this 'Boot Clan'- * Qas: Foot Clan. * Don Jones: Yeah, yeah... I know... Well, we figured you could, y'know- * Rob Smith: Put in a good word with the boss, this Slicer guy. * Qas: Shredder... * Don Jones: That's what he said. * Rob Smith: Yeah, Shredder. * Qas: sigh I can't- It doesn't work that way here. You need to earn your rank and status inthe Foot. Everything I have is from hard work * Rob Smith: Oh, huh... * Don Jones: Well, okay. * Rob Smith: Yeah, we'll just start at the bottom and work our way up. * Don Jones: Oh, yeah. crack We got this * Qas: sigh What are you two wearing? groan I thought... I thought you two were in the Sons of Batman? * Don Jones: We're done with them. * Rob Smith: chuckle Yeah. We're starting our own gang now. * Qas: Your own gang? scoff But I thought you wanted to join the Foot- * Don Jones: No, yeah. We'll do that, too. We'll be like- * Rob Smith: Independent contractors. * Don Jones: Yeah. That's it. That's us. We'll be the muscle that this Shredder guy calls on when he needs things done right. * Rob Smith: You know it, Bebop. knuckles bumping * Qas: Bebop? fabric shifting Rocksteady? What are these? * Rob Smith: They're our, uh- * Don Jones: Monograms! * Rob Smith: Yeah, our monograms. * Qas: Do you mean "moniker"? * Don Jones: Sure, them, too. * Rob Smith: You like? * Qas: No, I didn't... I don't even know what they mean. * Don Jones: scoff Uncultured swine... They're musical genres. * Rob Smith: Yeah. * Qas: Is that so? scoff Whatever... So are you two supposed to be the founders of the Musical Gang or something? * Rob Smith: Oh, Bop. That's not a bad idea. * Don Jones: chuckle You said it, Rock. We could then, like, give all our minions names like Jazz or Bluegrass or- * Rob Smith: Reggae. * Don Jones: Oh, good one! * Qas: sigh You two need to get out of here before- pause Wait, you two already had your blood tested?! * Don Jones: Yeah! Check it out! * unison: Rob Smith: ''Matching bandages!'' Don Jones: ''Matching bandages!'' * Qas: sigh And the results? * Rob Smith: Oh, uh, yeah, get this... Both of us have the beta-gene, Jenny! What are the odds of that?! * Qas: It's the meta-gene and... sigh Of course, you do... Well, you two need to get out of here now. * Don Jones: What? No way! There's a bonus for going to phase two! * Rob Smith: Yeah, sis, we need that cash to start our crew. * Don Jones: Yeah, we got to buy guns and ammo- * Rob Smith: And a hideout! * Don Jones: Right, definitely need a hideout. Oh, and a hot-tub! * Rob Smith: Totally! slapping hand Now we're talking. * Qas: Rob! Don! Listen to me, you idiots, there's a good chance this second phase will... kill you. * Don Jones: Yeah, but there's a good chance a lot of stuff can kill you. * Rob Smith: Yeah, sis, you can't let fear of death stop you from chasing your dreams. * Don Jones: Rock, that was expletive deep. * Rob Smith: Thanks, Bop. pause Yeah, me and Bop's dreams are to shoot guns, rob banks, and have a hot-tub! * Don Jones: Oh, yeah! * Qas: Okay, first of all... Stop it with the stupid names. sigh Second of all, you're not going to have a gang if you're both dead! * Rob Smith: We ain't gonna die... * Don Jones: Yeah, we're seasoned criminal experts. * Baxter Stockman: Excuse me! If I can have your attention. If all of you with blue stamp would proceed to this adjoining room, we'd like to confirm your test results and od some paperwork... And then we'll get you your payment. * Don Jones: That'sus, Rock. * Rob Smith: Alright! Let's do this! chuckle Seeya, sis! * Qas: Rob, listen to me... You don't want to do this! * Rob Smith: I have to sis. * Qas: Go back to Gotham! Beg the Sons to take you back... A gang war in that city is safer than what you're about to do! * Don Jones: sigh No can do, little Jenny. * Rob Smith: Yeah, Bop's right... we, uh, sort of backed the wrong dog. * Don Jones: We threw in with Blackfire during his little attempted coup. * Rob Smith: The Saint cut off his head, Jenny! * Don Jones: Yeah, and he's like to do the same to us if we show up in Gotham. * Rob Smith: This is our last chance. We got nothing else. * Don Jones: We need to impress this Shredder guy. Word on the street is he's going to run this town by this time next year. * Rob Smith: T'''his is our chance to show him we got what it takes. * '''Qas: sigh Don't do this- * Don Jones: We gotta. Sorry, little Jenny. * Rob Smith: Just watch. It'll all be fine, sis. It'll all be fine! * 2 instance * Qas: I need to stop this... shove Out of my way! footsteps, door opens, rapid footsteps, footsteps ascending stairs, door closes, grunt, footsteps, beep, beep, beep, beep, buzz, click,door opens, footsteps, door closes Karai, might I have a word? * Oroku Karai: Not now, Qas- * Qas: It's urgent! * Oroku Karai: sigh Pardon me for a moment, Master Tatsu. footsteps * Hattori Tatsu: Hmmph... * Qas: Sorry, Master... sigh * Oroku Karai: This better be good, Qas. * Qas: My brother is among the test subjects... Well, half-brother. I need you to tell Stockman to not inject him. * Oroku Karai: scoff Why would I do that? He has a meta-gene? * Qas: It appears so. * Oroku Karai: And he is volunteering? * Qas: Yes... * Oroku Karai: I'm not giving any such order. scoff I wish we had more people like your brother. * Qas: sigh Please, Karai- * Oroku Karai: You do not ask favors of the Foot, Qas... You know that. * Qas: I'm not asking the Foot. I'm asking my friend... I'm asking you. Please, help- * Oroku Karai: My answer is no. footsteps * Qas: Karai- * Oroku Karai: ... * Hattori Tatsu: Master! * Shredder: What is happening? * footsteps: 2 instances, hnads on glass: 4 instances * Baxter Stockman: Send in the Foot! Someone warned them about the ruse! They're rioting down here! I need- silence * Oroku Karai: What did you do? * Qas: Me? No... I didn't- gasp I didn't know you were injecting them already... I- I- * Oroku Karai: footsteps Continue with the experiment. We'll secure the unwilling. You heard me, Qas? * Qas: pause Yes, Lady Karai... footsteps Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Turtle Power 18. * Story continues in VOX Box: Turtle Power 20. Links and References * VOX Box: Turtle Power 19 Category:VOX Box Category:Baxter Stockman/Appearances Category:Jennika Smith/Appearances Category:Rob Smith/Appearances Category:Don Jones/Appearances Category:Oroku Saki/Appearances Category:Hattori Tatsu/Appearances Category:Oroku Karai/Appearances Category:Foot Clan/Appearances Category:TCRI/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances